


Dream

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuckolding, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Top Akaashi Keiji, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Hinata has a dream about... Akaashi fucking him while Oikawa watches
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Dream

Hinata stared at Oikawa and Akaashi. Oikawa had an evil smirk on his face. Hinata’s tail swayed worriedly, while his ears pressed flat against his head.

"So, do you understand, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa walked behind him, “I’m going to watch you two, while Akaashi fucks you. Do you have any objections?”   
  


Hinata looked at the attractive male. Of course, he was taller than him, he was around Kageyama’s height. His metal blue eyes pierced him as he stared at Hinata.

“Well?”

“No, I don’t have any objections.”

Oikawa smiled and kissed Hinata’s cheek, “Well then. No time like the present.” Oikawa made this point by pushing Hinata towards Akaashi, while he went to go sit down somewhere.

Akaashi pulled him up for a kiss, and Hinata fell into it quickly. 

“Akaa-”

Akaashi kissed him again before he moved one hand to pet his tail and the other slide up his back. He moaned, and Akaashi moved down to his neck. Hinata wound his hands into the black strands of Akaashi’s hair. 

“A-Akaashi…”

“Hinata,” he mumbled against his neck.

“M-More…”

Akaashi bit at his neck, and slid his shirt up, before taking it off. He pushed Hinata down to the bed before taking off his own shirt.

“Here.”

Akaashi caught something that Oikawa tossed him. When he saw what it was, he saw it was a condom. Akaashi nodded and leaned down to kiss Hinata.

“Pretty little kitty…”

“I’m a pretty kitty?”

“Pretty  _ little  _ kitty.”

Hinata whined, and wrapped his legs around Akaashi’s waist, pulling him against his crotch. Hinata moaned and Akaashi groaned, before slipping his shorts off, looking at how hard Hinata was.

Akaashi palmed at Hinata’s erection, and the shorter moaned. Akaashi stared down at him and moved his hand to Hinata’s entrance. He circled the rim as he used the other hand to grab a bottle of lube. He squirted some on his fingers and pushed two in, meeting little resistance.

“Mm! Akaashi!”

Oikawa smirked at the two, “Scissor him, using your fingers.”

Akaashi followed what Oikaw told him, and Hinata was soon a moaning writhing mess. Oikawa stroked himself slowly, watching them.

“Pet his tail.”

Akaashi stroked the tail, making Hinata moan again. 

“A-Akaashi!”

“Can I-”

“Yes.”

Akaashi took off his shorts and boxers before he rolled on the condom, and pushed in Hinata.

“Ah~”

“Move.”

Akaashi started to shallowly thrust into him, making Hinata whine. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s neck, and Akaashi went faster, making Hinata whimper and moan.

“God-p-pet his ears.”

Akaashi followed him, and scratched his ears, and Hinata felt it. He was on the edge, about to-

He woke up and shot up from the couch, and looked around to see Akaashi, Oikawa, and Kuroo looking at him in the living room.

“I had a… weird dream.” He said.


End file.
